


La poésie du regard

by NyuAka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doggy Style, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Prison, Romance, Spanking, Submission, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuAka/pseuds/NyuAka
Summary: La guerre fait rage dans le monde ninja. La voilà prisonnière de l'ennemi ultime. C'est perdu entre leurs regards, en plein cœur de cette tornade de souffrance qu'ils vont se désirer. Avec violence, bestialité et un indescriptible sentiment d'instinct poussé à l'extrême. C'est au cœur de cette relation de geôlier-prisonnière qu'autre chose naîtra.Extrait :Et d'un seul mouvement, avec intensité, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les tempêtes se déchaînaient encore plus férocement. Ils se dévoraient sans retenus. Chacun tentait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, de prendre autant qu'il donnait. Ils ressentirent la même explosion de puissant désir dans la poitrine, se propageant dans tout le corps. La respiration frénétique, elle tentait de s'approcher autant de lui que possible. Le cœur battant, il passa sa main dans son dos afin de diminuer un maximum l'espace entre eux et plaça une autre main dans ses cheveux sur lesquels il referma son poing. Leurs langues se cherchaient par réflexe, tentaient d'envahir l'autre et de prendre une complète possession de son essence.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	La poésie du regard

La guerre faisait rage sur tous les fronts. Elle se battait avec véhémence, avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Toute la volonté qu'elle détenait. Faisant fi des cadavres autour d'elle. Toute son attention était tournée vers ses ennemies, ceux qui voulaient sa mort ainsi que celle de ses amis. Après un coup qui lui coupa le souffle elle se redressa avec difficulté, la respiration haletante manquant d'oxygène due à la chaleur du désert. Des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur ses tempes et le long de son dos. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle mettait de côté ses sensations. Elle ne devait pas se concentrer sur les cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ses vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits, les ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaître ça et là, le sang qui coulait de plusieurs coupures sur la poitrine et les cuisses. Non, elle devait se battre. Jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, elle était une kunoichi, une guerrière et elle ne craignait pas la mort. En soufflant une dernière fois pour remplir ses poumons elle puisa dans son chakra qu'elle sentait couler en elle, attrapa un kunai et lança ce dernier droit sur le ninja en face d'elle. Il l'esquiva avec facilité en ricanant et ce petit laps de temps permis à Ino de mettre toute ses forces dans sa technique de possession. Incapable de bouger l'homme se mit à vociférer en l'insultant de tous les noms, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle ne réagit pas et s'avança vers lui, elle prit une arme tranchante sur le chemin qui le séparait de lui et sans un tremblement lui trancha la gorge. Aucune hésitation n'était permise, c'était tuer ou être tué.

Débarrassée de son dernier ennemi elle souffla finalement se permettant de fermer les yeux un moment et de ressentir les signaux que son corps peinait à lui envoyer. La douleur, la fatigue, les courbatures, les plaies à vif, la chaleur, la gorge sèche. Les informations ne parvenaient pas encore à son esprit trop embrouillé, qu'elle poussait à son maximum de l'indifférence. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. Son regard parcourus alors ce qui l'entourait, son cerveau intégrant les informations à une vitesse affolante. Tous les corps ou les morceaux de corps, le sang, les cris des survivants blessés appelant à l'aide. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter dans un dégoût prononcé, la bile monter et sa bouche d'abord pâteuse devint humide et acide. Elle se pencha avec précipitation, les mains sur les genoux et se contracta violemment car n'ayant rien à vomir. Elle cracha à plusieurs reprises et se força à respirer par la bouche. Elle ferma un instant les yeux mais peut-être était-ce là une erreur de sa part, car alors toutes les images horribles défilaient sous ses paupières sans s'arrêter, sans qu'elle ne puisse les maîtriser. Soudain un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules, peut-être était-ce dû à la baisse de l'adrénaline ou bien à la réalisation des horreurs de ce monde. Mais son corps et son esprit lâchèrent au même moment et elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

D'un pas léger et lent il déambulait entre les cadavres. La vue de ces êtres faibles le répugnait. Ils méritaient tous le sort qui leur était réservé. Se baladant d'une démarche balançant entre les corps avec un regard indifférent, il prit de temps en temps la peine de tourner la tête de certains du bout du pied pour voir s'ils respiraient encore, mais s'en détournait très vite avec ennui. Cela faisait maintenant des années que la guerre en elle-même l'ennuyait. Elle n'apportait plus son lot de frissons et d'excitation, juste des complications et les mêmes mouvements répétitifs de blessures, de combats, de faibles. Il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun ennemi à sa hauteur ou qui lui ait fait éprouver une once d'intérêt. Il entendait le cri de certains survivants qui lui parvenait telle une écorchure aux oreilles, ils ne pouvaient donc pas mourir en silence pensait-il en soufflant. Il roula les épaules, sentant ses muscles noués à force d'inaction.

Parmi tous ces corps bronzés et musclés aux cheveux noirs typique des gens de la région, un éclat brillant attira son attention. Avec la même nonchalance il se dirigea vers cet endroit et y trouva un ninja face contre terre. L'éclat qu'il avait vu briller au soleil était en faite ses cheveux platines. Étrange, ce n'était pas courant dans cette région. Il s'accroupit et tourna le corps de celui qu'il pensait mort. Il tomba alors sur le visage très fin d'une femme, une kunoichi réalisa t-il avec surprise, qui aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas été recouvert de blessures et de saletés. Des cheveux qui s'étaient détachés de son élastique lui tombait sur le visage. Incertain de son propre mouvement, il les déplaça du bout du doigt et eut en retour un petit souffle suivis d'un léger gémissement. Par réflexe il mit instantanément un kunai sous sa gorge et ses yeux devinrent rouge. Mais aucun autre son ne lui parvint et une simple respiration sifflante lui confirmait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Cette découverte éveilla son attention.

Revenant sur son inspection il détailla son corps, ses vêtements étaient également étrangers, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il put voir des parties de ses cuisses couvertes de plaies ainsi que sur son sein gauche dont le galbe était blessé, un morceau de la lame du shuriken s'était fiché dans la plaie. Avec curiosité et tout en maintenant fermement le kunai sous sa gorge, il appuya sur la blessure du bout du doigt et s'enfonça dans le moelleux de son sein. Le morceau fut éjecté et tomba mollement à terre, la plaie se remit à saigner doucement avec une goutte qui glissa doucement suivant le même chemin que l'objet qui s'était fiché. Il eut en tout et pour tout un gémissement de douleur et le dos de la kunoichi s'arqua un instant avant de revenir à la normal. Son regard se mit à briller d'une tout autre lueur, d'une tout autre émotion qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Agacé par cette distraction il remonta son regard sur son visage et détailla son nez aquilin, ses joues aux pommettes remontées et ses lèvres pulpeuses naturellement, qui furent épargnées par une quelconque blessure. Un poids pris place dans son buste et sa bouche devint pâteuse. Un détail attira son attention, le bandeau qui lui couvrait le cou avait glissé sur le côté. Il rangea son kunai et ses yeux revinrent à la normal. Il tendit le bras et pris le métal du bandeau entre ses doigts, il eut la confirmation qu'il attendait, elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle était de Konoha, ce village qui fut autrefois sa maison. Cette réalisation le fit chuter et il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ce village qui allait souffrir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Voilà l'opportunité qu'il attendait, espérait presque. Il entendit un son d'étoffe derrière lui et sut parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un des siens, un autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à décimer par ici. As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Kisame d'une voix sèche et qui semblait aride. Surement souffrait t-il du manque d'humidité par ici.

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Il devait être sûr de son coup, il devait frapper juste si son plan marchait. Au silence de son partenaire, l'être bleu à la tête de requin avança et se plaça debout à côté de lui. Il dévisagea le corps en face d'eux, se demandant ce qui intéressait tant le ninja de Konoha.

\- Oh je vois. Fit il dans un rire glaçant. Mais je pensais que tu interdisais de profiter des femmes que nous croisons.

Itachi émit un claquement de langue à l'entente de cette phrase stupide. Aucun grand guerrier ne fut connu pour avoir prit de force une femme, cela était pour les êtres faibles de bas étage en besoin de reconnaissances car se sachant limité. Il releva son regard vers son coéquipier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et déclara avant de s'en aller.

\- Je ne faisais que remarquer ce qu'il y a devant moi.

Itachi sut qu'il parlait du corp exposé de la kunoichi devant lui et l'envie ne lui manqua pas d'envoyer un kunai se ficher droit entre les épaules de son partenaire. Il se retint avec son sang-froid naturel et enleva sa cape noir imprimé de nuages rouge que tous connaissaient comme étant le symbole de l'Akatsuki. L'organisation la plus dangereuse en ce bas monde. Il la déposa sur le corps en face de lui et prit ce dernier entre ces bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il suivit la direction qu'avait emprunté Kisame avant lui.

\- Elle me sera utile comme monnaie d'échange. Rentrons. Dit-il succinctement sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il ne vit pas son compagnon s'arrêter pour le regarder avec curiosité. Celui-ci se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ainsi son sharingan.

Un bruit sourd bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, une douleur infernale battait contre ses tempes, une sensation de brûlure la tiraillait à la poitrine et aux jambes. Avec difficulté elle ouvrit les yeux mais tout était flou. Une lumière vacillante l'aveugla un instant, avec douleur elle referma les yeux et retourna dans l'inconscient accompagnée d'une odeur d'après-orage. Sans savoir combien de temps après, les douleurs revinrent ainsi qu'une fièvre brûlante et elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Encore cette même lumière, mais elle put remarquer que celle-ci projetait des ombres sur des murs de pierres démunis de fenêtres. Elle sentit un picotement sur sa cuisse et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, à son grand étonnement malgré le voile qui la tenait éloignée de la réalité elle sentit une douce caresse de doigts froid qui lui procurèrent une sensation agréable de fraîcheur dans tout cet enfer de chaleur. Si elle avait été en possession de tout ses moyens elle aurait surement eut un mouvement de recul face à ce froid qui s'imposait à elle, provoquant des frissons sur chaque zone sur laquelle il passait. C'est avec cette sensation qu'elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Encore plus tard, elle s'éveilla cette fois-ci sans la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur et ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux avec un peu plus de lucidité, mais toujours envahis par une sensation enivrante qui rendait le tout irréel. Elle fixa la lumière et elle crut voir dans ses ombres des personnes danser durant un bal morbide au milieu d'un bois. Le bruit sourd dans ses oreilles se calma et elle finit par entendre un crépitement. Il s'agissait d'un feu de cheminée se fit-elle la réflexion en tentant de se concentrer pour en distinguer les contours. Une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir sur sa cuisse et elle tressaillit. Baissant les yeux elle se rendit soudainement compte que quelque chose était étrange. Elle avait des bandages ça et là, ses plaies étaient propres. Elle sentit alors la présence à ses côtés et leur regard se croisèrent. Elle mit un temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, elle était incapable de voir parfaitement son visage mais elle put discerner les contours d'épaules larges et musclés ainsi que d'un torse pâle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter de le savoir torse nu mais ce qui à ce moment lui donna envie de fuir à toutes jambes malgré son état était ses yeux rouges. Elle se demanda dans toute sa folie s'il était un démon. Son cœur s'emballa avec douleur, une sensation de compression sur ses poumons la fit respirer avec rapidité dans un sifflement aigu. Et ces yeux couleur sang ne lâchait pas son regard, elle cessa de respirer et sentit son instinct lui crier quelque chose. Sûrement de partir au plus vite mais autre chose la poussait à fixer ce regard. Il était hypnotisant, irréel et elle craignait de le voir disparaître autant que de le voir s'approcher si elle fermait les yeux. Et soudain quelque chose se passa, tout devint noir autour d'elle et son instinct de ninja lui dit que ce n'était pas naturel, pourtant elle ne put lutter bien longtemps contre cette force qui la poussait à fermer les yeux. Ino se dit que c'était la fin, que ces yeux rouges étaient sa fin. Elle se rendormit, rêvant de ce froid et de ce regard aussi rouge qu'une éclipse de lune.

Avec cette même fièvre qui cette fois la poussait à bouger doucement le bassin de haut en bas pour s'en débattre, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux encore embrumés. Cette même sensation de fraîcheur passait dans son cou provoquant des frissons plus supportables qui l'aidait à se sentir bien vivante, glissant contre sa carotide remontant dans une douce caresse sur son menton et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle sentait leur fraîcheur mais était frustrée de les sentir déjà trop loin, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui vrilla le corps elle redressa sa tête et attrapa ce doigt frais dans sa bouche avec le même goût d'après-orage. La sensation était grisante, incertaine presque trop et tonna entre ses cuisses. Elle se sentit gémir dans une vibration de ses cordes vocales et glissa sa langue sur le bout de ce doigt et la fit tourner autour. Avec plaisir elle le relâcha enfin et reposa sa tête contre le sol. Mais ce n'était pas fini, désormais mouillée, la cause de son plaisir se posa sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de glisser à nouveau dans son cou laissant une traînée mouillée sur son passage.

Sur ce même schéma il revint à ses lèvres dont il força le passage et elle se remit à pousser et tourner autour de sa langue contre elle avant qu'il ne l'enlève soudainement, elle geignit avec frustration et tira légèrement la langue pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais au lieu de lui céder ou de retourner dans son cou, il se posa sur le galbe de son sein. Il fit le tour de son auréole doucement avec la même intention de laisser une trace de son fluide. Elle sentit une nouvelle douleur apparaître mais une douleur bien autre presque bienvenue. C'était la pointe de son sein qui durcissait et tirait dans une douleur exquise, quémandant une attention. Elle inspira profondément, incertaine de son propre corps, attendant la suite avec crainte et fièvre. La sensation de fraîcheur disparus de son sein un instant, puis finit par revenir. Cependant il ne franchit jamais la limite de son galbe ce qui la soulagea et la douleur ne fit que s'accroître. Elle tenta de gémir, de lui demander de la soulager, de le supplier même s'il le fallait, tout en se cambrant autant qu'elle put pour tenter de le faire… quoi, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais elle ne fit que faire disparaître la sensation et un autre doigt apparus sur ses lèvres avec un petit "chut" soufflé tout près d'elle. Et soudain les yeux rouges réapparurent et semblaient être le centre de la gravité, de l'univers. Un léger son lui parvint aux oreilles, elle crut déceler un petit ricanement sans méchanceté. Puis une voix grave retentit doucement et elle se figea, le cœur battant à tout allure.

\- Tu dois encore te reposer, ma fleur.

Et alors qu'elle souhaitait protester ou au moins ronronner à cette voix qui lui paraissait tout droit sortis du paradis, l'inconscient la rattrapa.

Sa chaleur l'empoisonnait, elle se faufilait dans son sang et provoquait une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis cette nuit. D'une simple pensée il en fit apparaître un, puis deux, puis quatre, et bientôt une quinzaine d'adversaire lui faisait face. Il frappa sans prévoir aucun coup encore et encore. Sans reprendre son souffle il déchaîna son adrénaline sur son adversaire d'entraînement sans se limiter. Aucune technique ici, que de la violence pure. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, comment il pouvait être dans cet état, et l'espace d'un instant un flash lui revint, ces yeux. Ils étaient trop grands, trop profond pour être réels. Il cligna des yeux et fut encore plus en colère. Quel pouvoir pouvait-elle avoir sur lui ? Comment avait-il put se laisser berner ainsi ? Il frappa de son poing droit et une vive douleur apparut ce qui le soulagea quelque peu. Une tension nouvelle s'était emparé de son corps, de celle qui vous crispe, qui vous empoisonne l'esprit et qui vous fait désirer l'indésirable. Un flash, le galbe parfait de ce sein si proéminent. Il frappa de son autre main avec un peu plus de force et sentis ses jointures lui faire mal. Cette langue autour de son doigt si chaude, si mouillée, absolument exquise. Il tourna sur lui-même et asséna un coup de pied violent qui fit voler son ennemi à plusieurs mètres. Ce gémissement qui avait fait se contracter ses testicules bien plus vite que n'importe qui de toute sa vie. Comment pouvait-il sombrer ainsi alors qu'il méprisait ceux qui prenait sans consentement ? Aveuglé par sa colère il mit un coup de tête qui lui procura un écho dans le crâne et une vive douleur lui vrillait les tempes au rythme des battements de son cœur. Ce téton parfait rose clair au milieu de cette peau blanche si douce, il s'était contracté à son contact, il avait quémandé son attention. Il se demandait quel goût ce sein pouvait avoir entre ses lèvres. Et pourtant il s'était retenu, parce qu'il ne devait pas répondre à cette interrogation, il ne le pourrait jamais. Avec une violence décuplé il transperça le torse de son ennemi pour lui attraper l'organe qui était à l'origine de toute vie chez lui et de violemment l'en débarrasser. Il souffla près à continuer à se battre puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait là du dernier clone. Il lui fallait une douche, glacée serait parfait. Il devait se souvenir de pourquoi elle était là. Ses blessures les plus profondes avaient déjà commencés à cicatriser, fini donc les traitements de faveur. Une fois débarrassé de toute cette chaleur il irait donc l'enchaîner et commencer à l'interroger sur ce qu'elle savait. Voilà, c'était ainsi qu'il traitait ses otages.

Débarrassé de sa tunique qui se frottait à sa peau déjà trop sensible il redescendit dans les cachots. Le cœur battant encore à toute allure, ses cheveux démêlés sur ses épaules il inspira et ouvrit finalement la porte. Il devait oublier toute indulgence, il vint se placer à côté du corps devenu trop familier et le prit entre ses bras, le tenant un maximum éloigné de lui. Il le sentit bouger et se retint in extremis de baisser les yeux vers son visage. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il le faisait. Il déposa son présent contre le mur sans douceur aucune et tira les chaînes du plafond à lui. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et une voix s'éleva.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Qui êtes-vous ?! Et… et où suis-je ?! Demanda t-elle avec précipitation d'une petite voix peinant à se remettre.

Elle semblait si perdue et terrifiée et lui ne pouvait se laisser attendrir. Il lui attrapa les poignets sans prendre la peine de répondre et les souleva au-dessus d'elle dans un gémissement de douleur due au soudain effort après tout ce temps inconsciente. Il verrouilla les chaînes sur ses poignets et les souleva pour la forcer à se lever. Ils étaient maintenant à la même hauteur et fixant son regard dans le sien il lui demanda.

\- Quel est ton nom ? D'une voix calme mais d'où transparaissait l'autorité.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils devant sa question.

\- Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit où je suis ! Répondit-elle moins calme que lui en tirant sur ses chaînes.

\- Je veux ton nom.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Cracha t-elle avec un regard de colère faisant briller le bleu de ses yeux.

Il prit soudainement la coupe de son visage dans sa main avec fermeté.

\- Ne me tente pas ma fleur. Dit-il tout proche d'elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La blonde sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Comment osait-il ? Elle venait de reprendre conscience et s'attendait à reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée avec cette douce sensation de fraîcheur, au lieu de quoi elle se retrouvait enchaînée soudainement et questionnée par des yeux profondément noir. Elle devait réfléchir avec plus de discernement quant à comment s'échapper d'ici. Elle retint un frisson lui montant dans l'échine à la simple sensation de son souffle sur elle, et passa à l'action. Avec vitesse elle lança son genou dans l'entrejambe de son geôlier. Il l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et garda son genoux dans la paume de sa main.

\- Sois une gentille fille et tiens toi tranquille veux-tu. Fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

En vérité il aimait la voir se battre face à lui. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur toute la peau dénudée de son torse ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il souleva son genoux et s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. La chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle était presque trop. Il approcha son visage du sien bien décidé à lui faire comprendre la peur qu'il devait lui inspirer. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la jeune femme qui approcha soudainement et qui tenta de le mordre si violemment que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il l'évita très vite, abasourdis par sa tentative. Elle avait voulu le mordre. Il banda rien qu'à cette idée. Très vite il plaqua sa main sur son cou pour plaquer son visage contre le mur.

\- Les gentilles filles ne mordent pas. Dit-il la voix toujours aussi calme malgré les battements de son cœur frénétiques.

Ino tremblait de tous ses membres, sentir le torse de cet homme dont provenait la même fraîcheur que lorsqu'elle délirait provoquait des éclairs dans son entrejambe.

\- Je ne suis pas une gentille fille. Grogna t-elle le souffle court, gardant son regard sur lui.

Il renifla en réponse et la regarda avec encore plus de précision.

\- Et qu'es-tu donc alors ?

\- Je suis un ninja, une kunoichi entraînée par Konoha ! Cracha t-elle avec toute la férocité dont elle était capable dans son état.

Il haussa un sourcil et resta pensif quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin cruel. Et l'espace d'un instant elle crut apercevoir celui que tout le monde dans son village craignait, celui qui avait tué tout son clan, sa famille sans pitié aucune. Car au vu du Sharingan et du logo rouge elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Celui dont on murmurait le nom dans le bureau de l'Hokage lors de missions des services secrets, celui qui avait fait de son ami un orphelin. Son corp se figea à l'attente de la suite, avec un peu de chance la tuerait-il d'un seul mouvement, rapidement et sans torture. Elle vit ses yeux briller d'un éclat sanguin et avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, le sentiment qu'un éclat de glace se fichait dans sa tête avec violence lui provoqua une paralysie et une douleur infernale. Tout devint noir et soudain un blizzard apparus autour d'elle. Des éclats de glace venaient se briser contre sa peau qui se mit à pâlir face à ce froid mordant. A chaque impact elle sentait sa peau se déchirer, des frissons parcouraient son corps et lorsqu'un éclat vint frapper contre sa poitrine autrefois blessée elle sentit autre chose, une douleur bienvenue qui fit remonter en elle cette tension qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux ne pouvaient rester ouvert sans ressentir la brûlure du vent glacé. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle sentait un engourdissement de ses muscles monter en elle, déjà le bout de ses doigts étaient plein de fourmillements. Elle devait penser et vite, elle devait se reprendre se souvenir de ce pour quoi on l'avait formée, un énième éclat frappa contre sa cuisse et un éclair se répandit entre ses cuisses. Elle avait un avantage, il ne connaissait pas son nom et donc pas celui de son clan ainsi que de sa technique héréditaire qui en découlait. Cherchant au plus profond d'elle-même elle inspira et sentit son nez la brûler sous la colonne d'air gelée, elle puisa dans ses canaux son chakra, qu'elle fit courir le long de ses membres afin d'en reprendre le contrôle et de mieux supporter le froid. Elle réussit en quelques sorte, ses doigts répondaient à nouveau à son cerveau mais le froid la menaçait toujours autant.

Itachi quand à lui la regardait dans son illusion, à tenter de se battre pour ne pas céder à la blessure du froid qu'il propageait en elle. Il vit son chakra se diffuser dans ses membres, cela lui donnerait quelques minutes de répit tout au plus, elle était désespérée pensa t-il. Elle s'épuiserait voir se tuerait en utilisant la totalité de son chakra pour échapper à sa technique, mais elle lui semblait si belle dans l'effort, dans la bataille. Il vit ses yeux bleu s'ouvrir en grand, des larmes se mirent à apparaître en une défense vaine de son propre corps pour protéger ses muqueuses. Il fronça les sourcils et avant d'avoir pu l'anticiper un éclat brûlant lui vrilla le cerveau et il vacilla légèrement. Mais ce dernier fut suffisant à Ino qui intensifia sa prise sur lui, c'était le seul moment de surprise qu'elle aurait. Le froid autour d'elle se calma, alors que le feu en lui se mettait à se propager dans une danse frénétique. Elle distinguait maintenant la réalité qui s'apposait sur l'illusion pas tout à fait disparue, le corps de son geôlier lui paraissait plus réel qu'autre chose, presque appétissant. Elle lui ordonna de la libérer de ses chaînes et dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises car sa résistance était trop importante. Il s'avança et leva doucement les bras en tremblant.

Elle voyait une grimace sur son visage, il résistait trop bien, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Itachi sentait des langues de feu le frapper de toute part, dans une brûlure intense qui se diffusait dans ses terminaisons nerveuses et une partie de cette douleur se transformait en un rayon d'électricité qui descendait jusqu'à son ventre et plus bas encore. Il se voyait bouger hors de sa volonté. Il intensifia son sharingan afin de se défaire de ses liens invisibles qui le manipulaient, de faire abstraction de cet incendie. Il sentait une fine pellicule de sueur se déposer sur son corps bien terrestre. Il intensifia son chakra et bientôt l'air autour de lui se mit à crépiter. Il la vit grimacer et pousser un grognement, ses cheveux blonds se dressant à travers une électricité statique circulant dans l'air les séparant, il sentait une tension irrépressible monter en lui ainsi qu'en elle. Il se sentit à quelques centimètres de sa prisonnière, leur visage se faisant face dans un combat mental. Il avait déjà la main sur les menottes autour de son poignet, il tira violemment sur un des fils mental le reliant à cette marionnettiste de la pensée. Il sentit une déchirure à cet acte, il l'ignora et continua à pousser contre cette cage invisible. Ino sentait son chakra céder face à la puissance de son ennemi, elle grogna un peu plus fort, plus qu'un mouvement et elle sera libre.

Pour tenter de maintenir sa prise elle approcha son visage du sien, le touchant presque, elle brûlait toujours de cette glace mordante. Ses yeux bleu dans ses yeux rouge, elle poussa encore plus fort, respirant à plein poumon. Il pencha également le visage vers le sien, ce serait à celui qui briserait le mental de l'autre. Dans un bras de fer violent, une tempête de glace leur vrillait à tout deux les tympans, les flammes léchaient leur deux peaux dans une douleur sourde. Itachi voyait ses yeux pleins et trop profonds pour lui, il en discernait chaque détail, chaque grain dorée. Ino était si proche de son sharingan qu'elle pouvait discerner le moindre détails des symboles, chaque boucle, chaque pique. L'électricité entre eux se fit plus importante, apportant avec elle un sentiment d'urgence, d'envie, d'inavouable et presque de désespoir. Ils ressentaient tout deux un besoin primaire, complètement irréfléchis de se sentir encore plus près de l'autre. D'une voix sourde parmi tout ce chaos, une voix s'éleva, un mélange de son rauque et de son soprano.

\- Tu es une Yamanaka.  
\- Tu es un Uchiwa.

Et d'un seul mouvement, avec intensité, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les tempêtes se déchaînaient encore plus férocement. Ils se dévoraient sans retenus. Chacun tentait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, de prendre autant qu'il donnait. Ils ressentirent la même explosion de puissant désir dans la poitrine, se propageant dans tout le corps. La respiration frénétique, elle tentait de s'approcher autant de lui que possible. Le cœur battant, il passa sa main dans son dos afin de diminuer un maximum l'espace entre eux et plaça une autre main dans ses cheveux sur lesquels il referma son poing. Leurs langues se cherchaient par réflexe, tentaient d'envahir l'autre et de prendre une complète possession de son essence. Il entendait un gémissement, elle entendait un grognement. Elle ondulait contre lui, n'arrivant pas à assouvir sa soif nouvelle et profonde. Il parcourait son dos de sa main et lui maintenait la tête de l'autre afin de mieux la dévorer et de se laisser envahir par encore plus de cette sensation enivrante.

Dans un mouvement il prit dans son poing ses cheveux et tira dessus, il eut pour réponse un gémissement plus fort. Rasséréné par ce bruit il fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, y laissant une trace mouillée pour descendre dans son cou. Il sentait sa peau douce contre ses lèvres, son parfum entêtant et ne put se retenir de la prendre entre ses dent avant d'y poser ses lèvres pour l'apaiser. Il y laissa une marque qui lui donna un sentiment d'appartenance et son torse s'emplit dans une inspiration à cette pensée. Ino n'en menait pas large, perdue dans cette sensation d'être dominée, de sentir ses lèvres la dévorer. Les lèvres de son gardien descendirent dans son buste, y laissant des baisers tout en mordillant sa peau à certains endroits. Avant de réellement la soulager en descendant plus loin il revint prendre possession de ses lèvres avec violence, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière toujours son poing dans ses cheveux. Elle tenta de lui rendre la pareil en glissant sa langue près de la sienne. Ils sentaient tout deux un désir monter, prendre possession de leurs corps et de leurs pensées. Et soudain, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la tempête qui embrumait leurs esprits s'arrêta et Itachi recula soudainement.

Il vit sa prisonnière gémir de frustration ce qui lui envoya une décharge dans le périnée jusqu'à son membre. Il plaqua soudainement sa main sur ses yeux, se souvenant dans tout ce brouillard de son pouvoir. Ino quand à elle n'en menait pas large, elle sentait cette main froide sur ses yeux et dans le noir elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur son désir qui lui vrillait le clitoris, sur ses lèvres qui semblaient brûler. Itachi se savait perdu, perdu de désir pour cet être qui lui inspirait quelque chose de si fort qu'il lui était indescriptible. Seulement, il ne se rendrait pas si facilement. Une idée lui chatouillait l'esprit, afin de parfaire son plaisir et son but de conquête. Ino n'entendait plus que leur deux respirations sifflante, mourant de ne plus sentir cet homme contre elle. Elle releva le visage et s'avança à l'aveugle pour tenter de retrouver au moins ses lèvres mais elle ne rencontra que du vide et elle gémit de frustration. Elle sentit dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dut céder, qu'elle devrait se battre actuellement, jusqu'à la mort. Mais personne ne l'avait préparée à ses sensations, pas même ses expériences passées. C'était le paradis et l'enfer en même temps et elle ne souhaitait qu'y goûter encore plus. Face à son gémissement plaintif Itachi ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour mordre soudainement cette lèvre du bas avant de se reculer à nouveau.

\- Ton nom ? Il grogna férocement, au bord de ses limites.

Ino débattit avec elle-même, il savait son nom de clan, son prénom ne pourrait pas changer grand chose, ni lui faire de tort. De plus, elle était curieuse de l'entendre rouler sur la langue de cet homme. Elle déglutit et articula avec difficulté, la voix un peu éraillée.

\- I… Ino.

Il la fixa et répéta son nom, qui semblait doux sur ses lèvres à lui. Il ne faisait que la détailler, maintenant que son regard trop puissant lui en laissait le champs libre. Elle était toute désirable dans son désir, parce qu'il sentait que ce dernier avait pris possession d'elle tout comme il l'avait fait de lui. Ino attendit avec appréhension la suite des événements, le danger ne faisait que renforcer ses battements de cœur perdues dans tout cet enchevêtrement d'émotions. Elle entendit un bruit de tissus qui se déchirait et elle fronça les sourcils, avant de sentir la main s'enlever de ses yeux pour être aussi vite remplacée par un tissus, vraisemblablement celui qui avait été déchiré. Elle le sentit serré fermement à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ressentit sa fraîcheur reculer et son corps se remettre à brûler de l'intérieur, elle secoua ses mains toujours menottée et un son plaintif sortit de sa gorge.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Lui demanda t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Itachi. Murmura t-elle, son nom sur ses lèvres ne rendant que la situation bien plus réelle.

Un grand frisson traversa le dos du brun ainsi qu'un sentiment euphorique dans la poitrine. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer.

\- Et que veux-tu Ino ? Demanda t-il en parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose, il passa sur le futon installé par terre, la cheminée, puis son regard s'arrêta sur un meuble un peu plus loin contre le mur.

Elle ne comprit pas bien la question et fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais avant d'avoir put répondre il reprit la parole.

\- Je vais te dire ce que moi je veux. Ta reddition complète. Sa voix semblait venir d'un peu plus loin dans la pièce, elle crut entendre un son de déplacement.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche doucement et murmura.

\- Je.. ne comprends pas bien.

Un silence prit place, Itachi avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un objet noir et rigide, fin fait de cuir. Il l'avait gardé d'une exploration à cheval. Il s'avança silencieusement vers sa prisonnière si désirable et toute à lui. Cette pensée lui procura le même sentiment dans la poitrine. Même si cela était temporaire. Ino attendait impatiemment, tentant d'entendre un son l'aidant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, toujours plongée dans les ténèbres. Soudain, un bruit de claquement retentit tout proche d'elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle gémit avec peur cette fois-ci, une cravache se demanda t-elle avec confusion. Ce même doigt frais vint se poser contre ses lèvres et un chuchotement la rassura.

\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal ma fleur. Tout du moins, aucun mal que tu ne saurais apprécier. Si tu le refuses, j'arrêterai instantanément et te remettrais aux autorités de Konoha.

Elle fronça les sourcils encore une fois, cette proposition aurait dû lui suffire, elle aurait dut demander à rentrer chez elle. A oublier ce criminel de guerre recherché dans le monde entier. Mais cela voulait dire ne plus jamais ressentir tout ça. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle aurait dut faire, ce qu'elle aurait dut répondre. Seulement elle en était incapable, pas maintenant, pas quand sa curiosité n'était pas rassasiée ainsi que son corps. Itachi attendait avec presque crainte sa réponse. Il avait dit la vérité, s'il s'était trompé et qu'elle ne le désirait aucunement comme il l'eut pensé, il la rendrait à son village. Cette pensée lui fut désagréable et sa crainte ne fit qu'augmenter. Il la vit acquiescer doucement presque avec incertitude de la tête. Un poids s'effaça de ses épaules et un sentiment lui gonfla la poitrine à nouveau.

\- Bien. Je veux des informations, qui t'as envoyé ? Tonna t-il avec autorité.

Ino pinça les lèvres, malgré le virage que prenait les événements et la manière nouvelle avec laquelle ils se traitaient l'un l'autre, elle ne pouvait lui divulguer des informations. Elle entendit alors plus qu'elle ne sentit un coup s'abattre sur sa cuisse provenant d'un cuir rigide. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge sous la surprise et la crainte. Quelques secondes après avoir réalisé le coup, une douce brûlure se propagea à l'endroit qui fut touché. Elle hoqueta avec indignation plus que de douleur. Itachi attendait quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps d'absorber le choc. Quand il la vit enfin lâcher ce soupir qu'elle retenait il lança son bras à nouveau dans un coup résonnant dans la cellule contre la peau de sa prisonnière qui se mit à rougir. Cette fois-ci un grognement fit écho au coup. Ino ne savait comment réagir, elle aurait dut être outrée, partir aussi vite que possible, mais dans ce noir qui lui aveuglait les yeux, tous ses autres sens exacerbés lui amenait une douleur délectable. Un troisième coup s'abattit cette fois sur son ventre et cette fois-ci un éclair vrilla son entrejambe, réveillant le désir qui était naît lorsque leurs lèvres s'était joint. Elle gémit et s'en voulu presque instantanément. Elle devait résister. La bouche entrouverte et les joues rosies, son geôlier la trouvait irrésistible, trop désirable pour ce monde de guerre. Il se reprit et raffermit sa prise sur son objet de torture. Il devait jouer finement, ne prendre que ce qu'elle lui autorisait tout en récoltant un maximum d'informations. Ils jouaient tout deux à un jeu dangereux, consentants et consentis, acceptant ce désir tout en restant hostiles.

\- Je t'écoute ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai… commença t-elle avant d'avaler sa salive. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

En faite elle mourait d'envie de lui en demander plus, toujours plus face à cet état nouveau qui s'emparait d'elle. Mais une once de fierté typiquement guerrière la fit renoncer. Un nouveau coup s'abattit cette fois sur son autre cuisse, elle gémit face à ce nouveau pique de plaisir-douleur et serra les poings de colère toujours emprisonnés. Elle sentit le bout de cuir frais remonter le long de son ventre dans une caresse trop douce, frottant contre sa peau déjà trop sensible. Elle se mit à trembler, perdu entre l'extase et la colère de ressentir cette dernière. Itachi n'en menait pas large, il sentait sa main trembler et son membre durcit à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Chaque coup qu'il avait vu se diffuser en elle lui donnait une sensation grisante. Il parcourait des yeux ce corps offert à lui alors qu'il le parcourait du bout de son instrument de torture. Ce corps fin et galbé à la fois. Pâle et d'un grain de peau bronzé à la fois. Désirable et désireux à la fois. Il fit le tour de son nombril et vit la chair de poule se dessiner sur la femme qu'il avait en sa possession. Il remonta vers le galbe de sa poitrine qui se distinguait sous le tissus en partie déchiré. Avec une envie irrépressible il fouetta ce sein qui lui faisait si envie depuis qu'il l'avait aperçus sur le champs de bataille. Avec joie il vit un gémissement de plaisir lui répondre dans un sursaut de tout son corps. Ino en voulait plus, toujours plus, mais comment l'accepter alors qu'il s'agissait de lui. Un deuxième coup s'abattit sur le même sein et elle serra la mâchoire dans l'espoir de ne rien laisser transparaître. Un soldat, elle devait se souvenir qu'elle en était un et que rien de ceci n'était bien ou même bon.

\- Ne te ferme pas ma fleur. Dit une voix rauque avec presque douceur.

Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un baume sur les brûlures qui la torturait délicieusement. Il était bien réel, rien de ceci n'était une illusion créée par son sharingan ou par sa mort imminente. Les réactions de son corps était bien réelles, les sensations qui se diffusaient en elle plus enivrantes que jamais. Peut-être, juste peut-être elle pourrait se laisser emporter. Son objet de torture claqua dans un grand bruit sec contre sa peau dans une déchirure brûlante, en réponse elle déglutit et s'apaisa finalement doucement. C'était un moment, juste un moment. Pour elle, pour ce qu'il lui donnait, leur moment. Avec presque soulagement elle oublia tout, son entraînement, son camp et celui de son tortionnaire, son monde. Et en créa un nouveau, auprès de lui. C'est alors qu'un autre coup s'abattit sur son autre sein et involontairement un "Oui !" sortit de ses lèvres sous la sensation plaisante.

\- Oui c'est bon ? Oui tu en veux encore ? Ou oui tu es prête à me donner ce que je veux savoir ? Demanda Itachi la voix rauque lui-même envahis de plaisir.

\- Oui je… Elle s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de suivre des yeux. Oui j'en veux encore. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Il va falloir demander de manière plus convaincante.

Ino ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait par là et ne fit que suivre ses propres désirs.

\- S'il vous plaît… Elle hésita. Donnez m'en plus. Soupira t-elle.

\- Tourne toi ! Tonna t-il avec véhémence.

Incertaine mais ne désirant que poursuivre sur leur lancée, elle lui obéit et attendit. Elle sentit alors le cuir mordre la chair de sa fesse, dans un coup sec. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la chaîne qui maintenait ses mains et se pencha en avant par réflexe. C'était encore meilleur à cet endroit là. D'autres coups suivirent avec virulence, lui infligeant une douleur plus que bienvenue qui ne faisait que propager un plaisir pur dans ses veines. Elle sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier et serra les jambes pour tenter de s'apaiser. A chaque coup son corps tressautait et un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Avant d'atteindre son apogée, gémissant finalement le nom de son tortionnaire.

\- Itachi ! S'exclama t-elle continuant sur la dernière voyelle en sentant son clitoris battre la chamade et la peau de ses fesses lui brûler.

Sentant ses défenses tomber, Itachi était pris de tremblements, il sentait sa verge imprégnée de pré-semence, appelant à une libération. Il jeta alors à terre son outil et s'avança rapidement vers l'objet de tous ses désirs. Il empoigna ses cheveux blonds et fins dans sa main gauche pour la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Avec violence il prit à nouveau possession de sa bouche, il avala le gémissement qu'elle poussa. Ino sentit son crâne picoter dans ce même sentiment de plaisir-douleur et répondit autant qu'elle le put à ce baiser lui ôtant ses dernières inhibitions. Elle sortit sa lèvre pour sentir le contact de la sienne dans un bruit mouillé, sonnant obscènement à ses oreilles. Elle avait besoin de plus, de le sentir plus, de le toucher plus, de le voir. Elle tenta de reculer son visage mais il ne la lâcha pas et grogna même en la sentant se reculer de lui. Elle articula comme elle put contre ses lèvres.

\- Laisse moi… ah ! Réagit t-elle alors qu'il lui mordait la lèvre du bas. Laisse moi te voir. Gémit t-elle en reprenant pleinement possession de cette bouche qui lui semblait être le paradis.

Itachi n'en menait pas large, il sentait son corps contre lui, se presser contre son membre, sa chaleur s'écrasant sur lui dans une vague. Il savait les risques qu'il prenait s'il lui accordait cela, il savait qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre lui. Mais abandonné comme il l'était, il obéit à sa volonté et défit le nœud sur sa tête, il laissa retomber le tissus et enfin ses yeux se révélèrent de nouveau à lui. Le même sentiment dans la poitrine lui bloqua le souffle. Il se sentit happé par quelque chose de plus grand et de plus fort que toute la puissance auquel il avait put assister dans sa vie. Cette chose le consumait, le brûlait, le bouffait de l'intérieur. Ses yeux était son allégorie, incapable d'en détourner le regard et pourtant presque trop intense pour lui. Comment une telle créature avait-elle pu fouler la même terre que lui. Il plongea son regard dans ce bleu d'azur sertis de paillettes dorées, un firmament d'étoiles dans un ciel clair. Ino sentait sa tête tourner d'euphorie et de sensations grisantes pour le corps. Ce regard sombre et noir lui paraissait désormais être tout ce qu'elle désirait. Ce visage carré et ses traits être sa bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan trop profond pour elle. Elle reprit possession de sa bouche avec sauvagerie, menant cette fois-ci la danse alors qu'elle tentait de se tourner face à lui. Elle glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ce goût d'orage se déposa partout autour d'elle. Elle se frotta contre ce corps stoïque lui promettant monts et merveilles et sentit alors ce membre dur sous la toile qui le recouvrait. Elle émit un son qui ressemblait à un miaulement qui se propagea dans la bouche de son partenaire. Itachi trembla d'une manière violente quand il la sentit se frotter autant qu'elle pouvait contre son membre, collant elle-même son intimité brûlante et humide.

\- Je veux te toucher ! Exigea t-elle essoufflée puis lécha les lèvres de son partenaire.

Il lui tint plus férocement les cheveux et la prévint, plantant sur elle un regard puissant.

\- Ne me fais pas faux-bond, ou tu le regretteras. Dit-il simplement, il eut en réponse un regard tout aussi ancré que le sien, luisant de luxure.

Il approcha ses mains de ses menottes et entreprit de les détacher tout en restant sur ses gardes. Ino sentis ses mains se libérer et ses bras descendre enfin, lui soulageant les muscles des épaules. Elle se tourna face à cet homme qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, se rendit compte qu'une fois sur ses pieds elle ne dépassait pas sa mâchoire, elle lui lança un regard derrière ses cils et il répondit en levant un sourcil. Ils se jaugeaient avec désir et crainte à la fois. Avec envie elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, elle sentit en retour ses bras puissant enserrer sa taille. Elle sentait son torse nu contre sa poitrine, même à travers le tissus sa fraîcheur lui procurait une sensation grisante. Itachi quand à lui avait abandonné toute idée de la laisser partir, impossible d'abandonner le plus fort sentiment qu'il ait ressentis en des années. Avec envie il glissa ses doigts sous le tissus de son haut et sentis sa peau douce et brûlante qui lui chauffait la peau devenue sensible. C'est alors qu'il sentit le mouvement qu'elle amorça et la laissa faire, attendant la suite. La main de la blonde se dirigea vers le kunai accrocher à la cuisse du brun et avec brusquerie plaça un pied derrière lui pour le faire tomber, il l'agrippa et la fit tomber dans le même mouvement. Avec rapidité elle se retrouva à cheval sur son corps pointant le kunai sous sa gorge avec fermeté, jusqu'à ce que Ino rencontre un regard rouge. Le même regard qui avait prit soin d'elle, qui lui avait fait penser que la mort arrivait. Itachi ne réagit pas et attendit la suite, sentant le frais du fer sur sa gorge. Il tentait de se concentrer là-dessus et non pas sur son corps chaud, de sa poitrine se balançant derrière le tissus au-dessus de lui, de son humidité si proche de son entrejambe. Il remonta son regard vers son visage et le fixa dans le sien si bleu.

\- Je devrais te tuer. Dit-elle la voix rauque presque dans un chuchotement.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Il garda ses mains pour lui bien que cela lui démangeait de la toucher partout.

Ils auraient dut s'entretuer, ils le savaient tous les deux. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

\- Que veut dire… tout ça ? Elle hésita, ne sachant pas quel mot mettre sur ses sensations, sur cette situation. Itachi la fixa quelques instants en silence avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, je ne sais pas ce qui va advenir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit de l'émotion la plus forte que j'ai pu ressentir.

\- Foutaises ! Grogna t-elle en resserrant le kunai sur sa gorge. Elle était en colère, contre lui, contre elle pour tout abandonner si facilement. Itachi ne savait comment lui prouver ses intentions. Il releva la tête et sentis une entaille apparaître, le kunai perçant la peau fine de son cou.

\- Je pourrais te tuer d'un clignement de paupière. Je pourrais te tuer de mes mains en moins de deux secondes. C'était mon intention.

Il la vit trembler, ses yeux clignant de frayeur. Ino sentit son cœur s'accélérer et le danger se diffuser dans ses veines.

\- Mais je ne le ferais pas.

\- Menteur ! S'exclama t-elle.

Il posa la paume de sa main droite sur son sein, la sentit frissonner et son téton se durcir à ce contact.

\- Tu sens comme tu réagis ? Comme tu ne peux t'en empêcher ? Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Je ressens la même chose. Chaque trait de toi me rend fou, me donne envie de te prendre là tout de suite. De toutes les manières possibles. Il la vit soupirer de plaisir à cette idée.

\- Que sommes-nous alors ? Demanda Ino, approchant son visage du sien.

\- Ennemis, amants, peu m'importe. Pour l'instant tu es mienne. Lui répondit-il en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

Un instant passa dans un silence pesant, chacun ayant ses propres pensées fusant à toute vitesse. Si elle refusait, Itachi se damnerait pour le restant de sa vie de n'avoir put profiter de ce joyaux plus longtemps. Si elle acceptait, elle serait perdue auprès de lui, dévorée par lui et Ino le savait. Quitte à aller en enfer, autant embrasser le diable lui-même.

\- Je veux plus de ce que tu m'as fais. Dit Ino incertaine de faire le bon choix.

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu me demanderas.

A cette idée, la jeune femme abandonna pour de bon ses défenses et jeta le kunai loin tout en prenant possession des lèvres de celui qui serait -tout du moins pour un temps- son amant. Elle enveloppa son visage de ses mains et le sentis répondre tout aussi rapidement et passionnément. Itachi se releva dans une position assise et agrippa les cuisses de la jeune femme en la rapprochant de lui. Sentir ses douces mains lui encadrant le visage lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance. Plus aucune retenu, plus aucune crainte ne les retenait d'assouvir leur passion commune. Il sentit ses doigts brûlant parcourir son dos, ses ongles griffer ses épaules et cette sensation fut délicieuse. Il parcourut son dos et son ventre de ses doigts, leur différence de température le touchant toujours autant. Il la vit se reculer légèrement et d'un mouvement souple elle enleva son haut. Il se retrouva alors avec l'esprit embrumé face à ce qu'il avait désiré goulûment. Le visage à hauteur de sa poitrine il s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha en avant pour prendre ce bout de sein rose qui l'avait tant nargué. Il sentit ce bout de peau durcir dans sa bouche, il lui brûlait la langue. A ce contact tout le corps d'Ino se tendit, sentir sa bouche, sa langue sur son sein relevait du plaisir pur qui se propageait dans son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Sa langue fraîche la chatouillait, elle gémit doucement avec satisfaction et vint poser sa main dans ses cheveux, en serrant une poignée dans son poing. Ils étaient extrêmement doux et longs, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage avec ses mèches lui tombant devant les yeux. Il leva le regard vers elle, et à le voir la fixer avec ce sharingan, son sein entre ses lèvres, puis entre ses dents la fit haleter.

Avec presque vénération Itachi vint prendre le deuxième sein dans sa paume de main et le pressa afin de sentir plus de peau à son contact. Chaque réaction de sa partenaire le rassurait dans ses mouvements. En manque de mouvement Ino se mit à parcourir son torse du doigt, traçant le contour de son épaule tout en massant le muscle, descendit avec douceur vers la clavicule et en dessina le contour du bout du doigt. Tenant encore son sein en main Itachi se sentit défaillir, il n'avait jamais été habitué à tant de douceur et celle-ci était presque insupportable. D'une simple caresse elle pouvait le mettre à genoux. Il se sentait euphorique et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Il la sentit gémir et cela le ravit. Il se pencha en avant pour la faire basculer sous lui. Il avait besoin d'être en contrôle avant de se sentir submerger. Ino le sentit trembler et se laissa faire lorsqu'il la bascula en arrière. Il serait compliqué à apprivoiser mais elle voulait bien prendre ce temps là. Il était si sensible à chacun de ses touchés les plus doux, elle aimerait les lui rendre plus présent. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à cette pensée. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et elle se sentit alors aspirée dans cette spirale de passion à nouveau. Elle ondula son corps contre le sien en tentant de le sentir toujours plus proche, faisant absolument fi du sol dur derrière son dos.

Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et frissonna d'anticipation. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans un baiser sur sa gorge avant de s'approfondir et d'y laisser une trace. Il le parcourut du bout des lèvres avant de poursuivre son chemin en passant sur son épaule, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine, une autre marque. Il traça le creux entre ses seins du bout de sa langue avant de venir embrasser le mont de chacun. Elle trembla à la sensation exquise que cela provoqua en elle. Ino voulu entourer Itachi de ses cuisses afin de se rapprocher de lui mais il avait d'autres choses en tête, il voulait la dévorer entière, se prouver à lui-même qu'elle était entièrement sienne -au moins pour un temps. Il vint placer sa paume sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, que la fraîcheur fit frémir. Il embrassa le dessous de ses seins, continua sa douce exploration sur ses côtes. Il déposa de doux baisers sur son ventre avant de sortir le bout de sa langue pour laisser une traînée autour de son nombril. Ino perdit son souffle et hoqueta à cette sensation. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses cheveux qu'elle emmêla un peu plus. Il releva un regard brillant rouge vers elle et les battements de son cœur reprirent de plus belle. Itachi ressenti cette même sensation étrange lorsqu'il croisa son regard si vif, si brillant de sensations qu'il lui provoquait. Toujours trop profonds pour être supportés outre mesure il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui lui était offert. Sa bouche descendait encore plus bas, arrivant à la bordure de sa jupe. Doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer il y glissa ses doigts et tira dessus, avec plaisir il la sentit lever le bassin afin de l'aider dans cette tâche. Il retira ses derniers vêtements et alors avec délectation il eut en face de lui cette muse entièrement nue, à l'apogée de sa beauté. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge devenu noueuse. Il avança doucement sa main qui s'était mis à trembler et la déposa sur le galbe de sa cuisse.

\- Comment peux-tu être réelle ? Murmura t-il la voix rauque perdu dans sa contemplation.

Ino se sentait rougir, c'était ridicule après ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser mais son regard pénétrant qui la détaillait alors qu'elle était dans son plus simple appareil, vulnérable , la mettait dans tous ses états. Son cœur se contracta à ses paroles murmurées, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment s'il s'en était rendu compte. Elle le vit alors se pencher avec vénération et lui soulever la jambe pour venir lui embrasser la cheville. Ce geste lui parut d'une intimité et d'un érotisme foudroyant et elle se mit à haleter. Il remonta avec lenteur et déposa un baiser à côté de son genoux. Puis sur sa cuisse, s'approchant dangereusement de son entrejambe. Itachi ne réfléchissait plus, chaque halètement, chaque gémissement de son amante lui procurait une charge électrique droit dans son membre. Il souhaitait désormais juste la goûter, la dévorer. Et espéré garder son goût à jamais dans ses pensées. Avec anticipation il s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha sentant déjà la chaleur irradier du corps de cette femme. Ino retint son souffle, incertaine de savoir si elle allait pouvoir gérer ce trop plein qui semblait sur le point d'exploser dans tout son corps.

Son souffle frais se répandit sur son intimité une seconde avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'y poser. Avec choc elle remonta son bassin, comme si elle avait été brûlée. Itachi vint l'entourer de ses mains et la maintenant en place il continua son exploration plus loin. Du bout de la langue il lécha son intimité déjà trempée pour lui. Sa fragrance lui envahit la bouche et il entra dans une transe extatique, prêt à prendre plus d'elle. Remontant légèrement il prit entre ses lèvres son bouton de désir avant de l'embrasser par à coup. Ino serrait les lèvres si fort afin de ne pas hurler, c'était plus que tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Itachi lécha alors ce bout de sa langue et eut le plaisir de la voir secouée d'un spasme. Elle était si réceptive. Avec une main il vint écarter ses douces lèvres intimes et y vit son intimité pulsée au rythme de son cœur. Sans plus attendre il introduisit sa langue qui se glissa au creux de son sexe dans un râle de Ino qui se sentit perdre la tête. Elle le sentait en elle, elle sentait sa langue fraîche la parcourir de l'intérieur. Elle posa une main sur ses cheveux qu'elle emmêla en tentant de l'encourager à continuer. Itachi ne relâcha pas son attention et fit en sorte de la découvrir dans chaque recoin, de l'apprivoiser et de faire en sorte qu'elle s'accoutume à lui. Il glissa sa main et frotta doucement son clitoris de ses doigts, elle trembla et eut quelques soubresauts sous ce geste. Sa langue remplaça ses doigts, et ces derniers vinrent se placer à son entrée, il glissa un doigt, sentant sa partenaire se refermer dessus. Il le tourna et fit des mouvements à l'intérieur avant de venir en rajouter un deuxième. Il la sentit se tendre et se refermer sur sa main. Il lécha avec plus d'application son clitoris sensible et la sentis se détendre et il put avec des petits mouvements insérer ces deux doigts.

Ino eut l'impression que cette douce torture dura une éternité, elle finit pantelante à gémir des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui relevaient de l'encouragement. Serrant et desserrant la main qui triturait les cheveux de l'homme qui se tenait entre ses jambes. Elle le vit se relever et elle se sentit moite. Un mélange d'elle et de lui imaginait t-elle et cette pensée ne la ravit que davantage. Il remonta afin de lui faire face et elle prit immédiatement possession de ses lèvres encore humide de sa propre intimité. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre. Ino en voulait plus, tellement plus. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans former un avec lui au plus vite. Itachi quand à lui avait l'impression de se trouver dans une réalité déformée, toujours en prise avec sa transe qui l'avait poussé à découvrir son amante en profondeur. Il sentit ses mains brûlantes parcourir son torse, malaxant chaque muscle, griffant son torse. Une douce torture qui le mettait au supplice. Il se releva avec précipitation et parcouru la pièce du regard avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il s'empara de sa cape de l'Akatsuki et la déposa au sol avant d'inviter la jeune femme à s'installer dessus. Elle s'y allongea et le regarda, son corps d'une peau laiteuse étendu sur les ténèbres que représentait sa cape noir aux motifs rouges, ses cheveux d'un blond pâle éparpillés partout autour d'elle dans un halo de brillance, les joues rougies et le regard langoureux tourné vers lui, ses yeux brillants n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui. Une vision incroyable, surréaliste qui se grava dans sa rétine.

\- Viens, je t'en prie. Je veux te sentir. Marmonna t-elle avec luxure alors que tout son corps chauffait et la brûlait de l'intérieur.

Itachi ne se fit pas prié et enleva à son tour les derniers vestiges de vêtements qu'il lui restait avant de se pencher à nouveau sur elle afin de reprendre possession de ses lèvres tel un assoiffé. Il n'en avait jamais assez des siennes. Ino se sentit fondre sous sa fraîcheur la soulageant, avec envie elle tritura chacun de ses muscles à sa portée, sentant chaque rugosité, chaque cicatrice et chaque muscle tendu sous les heures d'entraînement. Avec appétit elle descendit sa main le long de son ventre avant de s'emparer de son membre proéminent, dur et battant la chamade. Elle le parcourut de sa paume et vit Itachi fermer les yeux et soupirer sous le plaisir. Elle se sentit pleine de puissance à être celle qui lui procure ce plaisir. Elle parcouru chaque centimètre, sentit les veines saillantes, la douceur de sa peau, l'humidité de son bout dans un signe évident d'excitation. De son autre main elle vint caresser sa joue afin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, elle voulait les voir briller. Il tourna son regard sanglant sur elle, droit dans le sien. Un éclair passa entre eux, un sentiment de toute puissance. Itachi tourna la tête pour venir passer ses lèvres entrouvertes contre cette paume qui le réchauffait. Il la sentait le découvrir de son autre main dans une gestuelle lancinante. Ino, voulant contrôler son plaisir ainsi que son partenaire, fit en sorte d'inverser les rôles afin d'être au-dessus. Bien que peu habitué, Itachi la laissa faire. Il lui avait dit, ses désirs à elle sont ses ordres à lui, même si cela voulait dire mourir entre ses doigts.

Ino s'installa à cheval sur son corps dur et se pencha pour embrasser chaque partie de ce torse, elle passa la langue sur un pectoraux et insista sur une cicatrice qui se trouvait là, tout en continuant son geste sur son membre durci qui demandait plus de son attention. Elle parcouru ses abdominaux de sa langue, puisant son goût d'orage au creux de sa bouche. Le sexe de son amant se retrouva plaqué contre son sein et elle appuya dessus en relevant le regard vers son visage empreint de plaisir. Elle lui sourit et Itachi se sentit presque partir, comment une personne pouvait-elle dégagé autant d'érotisme, il déglutit à la sensation de son sein entourant son sexe. Alors qu'il crut être à sa limite il sentit son souffle brûlant sur son gland et il ne put que ancrer son regard sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Ino se lécha les lèvres, avide de ce qui allait arriver. Elle prit son sexe et fit quelques mouvement de main afin de décalotter ce gland d'une douceur incroyable. Elle vint doucement y déposer un baiser et sentit la pré-semence de son partenaire sur ses lèvres. Elle se lécha les lèvres et fut touchée par son goût âpre et pourtant si érogène. Elle reprit ses baisers d'une douceur plus stimulante qu'autre chose pour Itachi. Ino était ravie, elle était la maîtresse de ce moment, de cette homme. Avec envie elle entrouvrit les lèvres et vint prendre le bout de ce membre qui ne vibrait que pour elle, elle sentit un spasme passer dans le corps d'Itachi ainsi qu'un gémissement franchir ses lèvres et en fut ravie. Elle commença alors sa découverte, du bout de la langue elle découvrit ce bout de chair, avant de descendre en suivant le sillon d'une veine palpitante. D'une main elle faisait de lent mouvement de bas en haut. Avec lenteur toujours elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et enfouir l'objet de toute son attention dans sa bouche. Cette dernière parut comme les cieux eux-mêmes auprès du membre de l'Akatsuki qui se contracta à ce contact, il se sentait emprisonné dans cette bouche chaude et humide et ne put retenir plusieurs soupirs. Le regard brumeux il la fixa, son sexe dans sa bouche, appliquée à la tâche, toujours aussi magnifique. Cette simple vision lui donna un coup au cœur. Il se sentait venir, il savait qu'elle le rendait plus sensible. Il l'arrêta d'une main dans les cheveux. Elle releva un regard curieux et lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur ses bras pour la remonter elle fit une petite moue déçue. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de percer son visage.

\- Pas d'inquiétude ma fleur. Nous aurons tout le temps de continuer ce que nous avons entamé. Pour l'heure j'ai d'autres projets.

A cette phrase Ino se sentit frémir et oublia bien vite sa frustration. Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres et entoura ses épaules de ses bras avant de se laisser bien volontiers tombée avant de reprendre sa place en-dessous de lui. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre, Itachi se plaça entre ses jambes et alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact et un gémissement commun les fit reprendre leur souffles. Ino sentit son membre dur contre son intimité humide qui battait la chamade pour lui. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre ses lèvres dans un besoin de plus de contact. Avec douceur il se releva sur les genoux et plaça sa verge à l'entrée de son vagin. Il lui caressa le sein du bout des doigts et fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne me lâche pas des yeux, je veux te voir entière.

\- Même pas si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner.

Itachi inspira à cette réponse et en perdit presque toute contenance. Comment une simple phrase arrivait à l'émouvoir autant. C'est avec ce sentiment incroyable de puissance qu'il avança le bassin dans un mouvement afin de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Ino le sentit entrer en elle et l'écarter dans une douleur exquise. Elle l'encouragea à continuer et doucement elle sentit sa colonne de chaire entrer en elle, touchant ses recoins les plus profonds et les plus intimes. Leurs regards ancrés dans l'autre, dans une approbation silencieuse de l'autre. Une fois entièrement entré, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs intimités, et se voir enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en elle lui procura un sentiment d'urgence. C'était si parfait, si bon, si juste. Elle était si serrée, si chaude, il avait l'impression d'être étouffé. Elle l'encouragea à bouger en remuant légèrement le bassin, pour elle aussi la pression était trop intense pour rester immobile. Itachi ressortit doucement d'elle, le sexe luisant de son humidité, et s'enfonça cette fois avec plus de véhémence. Ino sursauta et gémit profondément à ce mouvement, cela avait éveillé en elle de puissantes terminaisons nerveuses. Elle sentit ses mains puissantes se poser sur sa taille afin de s'agripper à elle et commença un mouvement lent mais puissant de coup de reins en elle, touchant à chaque fois plus d'elle. Au bout du quatrième mouvement leur deux peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre dans un son obscène et parfait. Ino posa ses mains sur les biceps de cet homme qui la mettait au supplice.

\- Plus vite, je t'en prie. Plus vite, j'en ai besoin. Sa voix était grippée, demandeuse et presque dure à employée.

A cette voix Itachi ressentit un long frisson parmi tout ce tumulte de sensations. Il remonta le bassin de sa partenaire et prenant appuis sur le sol, il se mit à lui imposer un rythme soutenu et toujours puissant. Le bruit de leur peaux claquant rapidement se mélangeait aux gémissement de la blonde qui se sentait remplis par cet homme. Itachi soupira dans un grondement rauque à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il se sentait pris en étau dans cet antre si chaud. Il sentait sa verge cogner contre son utérus et ses testicules se contracter à chaque coup un peu plus. Il se pencha encore un peu plus l'amenant dans son mouvement, le regard planté dans le sien il la pris férocement, voulant plus d'elle. Voulant être toujours plus près. Il sentit ses jambes se refermer dans son dos et une main agripper son épaule. Elle semblait au comble de l'excitation, de la beauté et cela suffit à le faire trembler. Il referma sa main sur son sein tout en se tenant en équilibre sur l'autre. Il le pétrit et prit son téton entre deux doigts. Elle secoua la tête et psalmodia des mots d'encouragement incompréhensible. Il voulait la voir perdre le contrôle, se livrer entièrement à lui. Elle bougea dans le même rythme que lui avant de venir à sa rencontre et de le sentir un peu plus s'ancrer en elle.

\- Presque… j'y suis presque ! Encore un peu. Gémit-elle presque pantelante, la voix vibrante.

Itachi accéléra la cadence, la prit sans ménagement et l'encouragea.

\- Jouis pour moi ma fleur.

A cette voix dur et rocailleuse, chuchoté entre deux respirations haletantes, Ino se sentit se contracter. Encore un peu et elle ne saurait plus se contrôler. Elle le vit amener ses doigts vers leurs intimités jointes et lorsqu'il se mit à frotter son clitoris de ses doigts, elle perdit tout contrôle et jouis dans un éclat de voix et de sensation. Itachi la vit se briser alors qu'elle jouissait en vagues autour de lui. Sa voix résonnant contre les murs, son corps se contractant, diffusant une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, le buste cambré, elle était la vision de l'amour lui-même. Alors que les vagues l'assaillait encore mais se calmait elle sentit le sexe de son amant se retirer et ses doigts frais s'activaient de nouveau sur son clitoris, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour repartir de plus belle. Itachi la retourna sur le ventre et tira d'un coup sec pour relever son bassin. Désormais à quatre pattes encore chancelante elle le sentit se replacer à son entrée.

\- Accroche toi ma fleur, je ne te laisserais pas de répit.

Et ainsi il la pénétra de nouveau, encore plus profondément sous ce nouvel angle. Ino ne put que recevoir et exprimer un gémissement en écho. Elle planta ses paumes de main sur le sol et un assaut vif, rapide et profond la prit de surprise. Elle se sentait ballottée, sentait ses fesses claquer contre la taille d'Itachi. Celui-ci se sentait encore plus profond en elle dans cette position et en profita pour la prendre comme il le souhaitait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Leurs corps se rencontraient avec force et rapidité alors que la passion se déchaînait. Sans ralentir Itachi se pencha et embrassa ce dos qui lui était offert, et mordit cette nuque si douce. Ino se sentit chavirer en sentant ses dent sur sa nuque. Ses mains la lâchèrent et elle se retrouva le buste à terre, cambrée tout en recevant les coups de son amant au plus profond d'elle-même. Itachi s'arrêta et alors qu'il réunissait ses cheveux afin de les entourer autour de son poing il prit la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te reposer.

Et juste ainsi il tira soudainement sur ses cheveux et reprit sa cadence infernale. Ino sentit son clitoris pulsé un peu plus à la sensation de piqûre sur son crâne et à l'impression de puissance qu'il dégageait sur elle. La tête penchée en arrière et ballottée à chaque coup elle se mit à gémir plus fort, à demander plus.

\- Oui, plus fort, encore. Je t'en prie oui ! Son dernier mot se perdit dans un petit cri aigu se diffusant dans tous les pores d'Itachi.

La vision de son séant claquant sur son sexe, de ses cheveux dans son poing et de ses cris résonnant autour de lui furent incroyablement bon à ses yeux. Elle en souhaitait plus, alors dans un grand bruit sec il lui claqua une fesse avec violence. Un grand oui lui répondit et il la sentit se contracter autour de lui. Avec une satisfaction tout homme il vit la marque de sa main apparaître sur sa peau, rouge sur son blanc de perle. Il se sentit arriver à ses limites et passa ses doigts à nouveau sur son clitoris, prêt à la faire jouir une énième fois. Il voulait la sentir se contracter violemment autour de lui et perdre la tête. Elle était au centre de son propre désir.

\- Itachi ! Je ne peux p… Commença t-elle mais elle ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'elle s'envolait en éclat.

Cette vision de cette femme se perdant dans le plaisir grâce à lui fut l'élément de trop et Itachi accéléra la cadence alors qu'il sentait un long frisson remonter de ses testicules et sa semence se déverser au fond d'elle dans des vagues de plaisir pur se diffusant en lui. Ino le sentit se déverser en elle alors qu'elle était encore perdue dans son plaisir, le sentir chaud et brûlant en elle lui donna un sentiment de bien-être. Elle le sentit encore essoufflé déposer son front contre son dos en relâchant sa prise sur ses cheveux.

\- Tu es… incroyable. Soupira t-il dans un souffle.

Elle pouffa doucement, se redressa avec un soupir lorsqu'elle le sentit se retirer d'elle et s'assit face à lui. Avec douceur elle prit possession de ses lèvres et le sentit répondre avec lassitude son regard rougeoyant plaqué sur elle.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Dit-elle doucement avec un sourire avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à la suite, à ce qui allait se passer. Son sentiment de plénitude lui suffisait. Elle se sentit basculer avec Itachi et tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte. Elle osa leva les yeux sur son visage et le vit les yeux fermés, la respiration calme et le visage plus serein qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Tu es toujours si calme ? Le questionna t-elle en le fixant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air calme, ma fleur. Mais sois sûr que je ne le suis pas avec toi à mes côtés.

A cette réponse qu'elle n'attendait pas elle se sentit rougir et obligée de détourner le regard. Elle ne s'était jamais sentis si importante, si désirée par quiconque. Elle planta son visage dans son cou et soupira d'aise. Itachi se sentit rasséréné en sentant sons souffle contre sa peau. Même soulagé d'une partie de cette passion, le contact de sa peau et de son souffle sur lui le mettait en émoi.

Une idée lui vint en tête, mais il craignait de la mettre en application et de voir ce moment volé en éclat. Ils devaient conserver un semblant de cette mascarade d'ennemis, ils étaient en guerre après tout. Avec brusquerie il se releva et la tira à lui, elle hoqueta de surprise et prit la cape de l'Akastuki à terre avant de s'en envelopper. Il lui prit la main et y referma des liens avant d'entourer son deuxième poignet et de les lier en les imprégnant de chakra. Les liens ne lui faisait pas mal mais étaient chaud contre sa peau via le chakra. Puis Itachi la traîna à travers la porte et un couloir, dans une pièce plus petite avec en son centre une baignoire ronde particulièrement grande sur pieds. Il en ouvrit les robinets et s'aspergea le visage. En se relevant il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme et réalisa qu'elle était nue, uniquement couverte par sa cape de l'Akatsuki, lui seyant à merveille. Une vision délicieuse dans cet environnement morne, s'il ignorait ses deux mains jointes devant elle. Avec plus de douceur il lui prit la main et l'amena vers la baignoire.

\- Entre et profite de ce bain.

Elle l'observa circonspect, il ne savait s'exprimer qu'en ordre et en interjection. Elle comprenait les liens, cela l'énervait mais elle en aurait fait de même. Et mine de rien, cela la rassurait, ils gardaient une distance de geôlier et de prisonnière de guerre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et laissa la cape glisser sur ses bras. Elle passa devant lui et apprécia de le sentir la suivre des yeux. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus la baignoire et s'y assis avec délicatesse. Le niveau de l'eau était encore bas mais déjà faisait effet sur son corps qui se dénoua. Elle déposa ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit immobile, telle une statue à l'effigie d'une légende, faite de muscle et de grâce toute masculine.

\- Tu ne me rejoins pas ? Demanda t-elle avec presque crainte.

Itachi hésita, tout son corps lui criait de la rejoindre et de sentir encore sa peau, mais sa tête lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il allait se noyer en elle s'il restait encore.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Foutaises ! S'exclama t-elle avec dédain. Viens me rejoindre, ce n'est plus une question.

Il ne sut comment réagir de suite. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme ça de toute sa vie d'adulte, de peur de se faire tuer en une seconde. Pour autant il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il eut presque l'impression d'apprécier ça. Doucement, il s'approcha alors et prit place lui-même dans ce bain, assis face à elle. Dans un silence apaisant avec seulement l'eau qui coulait pour bruit de fond, ils se détendirent. Itachi ferma les yeux et plaqua son dos contre le bord. Une fois l'eau arrivée au rebord Ino ferma son arrivée, et s'immergea jusqu'au cou, sentant ses muscles se dénouer un à un. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'homme en face d'elle. Sans son regard rouge sang plaqué sur vous il était tout de suite plus facile de le détailler. Son visage à la mâchoire carré, son nez droit, sa peau pâle, son cou tendu avec sa pomme d'Adam, ses épaules fines et musclées à la fois. Elle s'avança doucement, l'eau trembla sous son mouvement et un bruit de gouttelette accompagna son geste. Elle tendit les mains vers son visage mais fut arrêtée par celle d'Itachi se refermant sur son poignet. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda les sourcils froncés.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je te découvre. Répondit-elle simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Peu sûr de son geste mais curieux de la suite il lâcha son poignet et la sentis déposer sa main sur sa joue avant de naviguer du bout des doigts sur sa peau. Bien que crispé au départ il se laissa finalement aller et apprécia la chaleur de ses doigts doux lui procurant tant de sensations. Ino ne réfléchissait plus à son geste, hypnotisée qu'elle était par cet être magnifique à portée de main. Le spectacle de cet homme que tous craignait, considérait comme une arme létale, apaisé sous sa peau lui parut presque irréelle. Elle dessina de petits cercles avant de descendre dans son cou et sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta sur une cicatrice longiligne dont elle dessina les contours.

\- Comment as-tu eut cette marque ? Demanda t-elle le regard fixé dessus.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux et la scruta, incertain de ce qu'elle demandait avant de se décider qu'aucune information ne pouvait lui porter préjudice.

\- Je l'ai eu au pays de l'eau, contre un homme qui marchandait des enfants.  
\- Tu l'as tué ? Demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit rien et la regarda un sourcil levé. Ils connaissaient tout deux la réponse à sa question.

\- Il n'était pas ma cible au départ, mais il s'est avéré être sur mon chemin.

Ino acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de continuer à promener son regard, elle déposa une main sur son pectoral qu'elle sentait dur contre sa main. Itachi ne sentit aucune once de jugement en elle, ils savaient tout deux ce que ce monde avait de pire. Ino remarqua une cicatrice ronde et blanche marquait sa peau.

\- Et celle-ci ?

Itachi tentait de se concentrer sur ses questions et pas sur sa peau brûlante contre lui.

\- Une marque de brûlure, je l'ai reçu lors d'un entraînement du katon en tant que genin.

Ino se mordit la lèvre, ces cicatrices lui donnait un air encore plus impressionnant, une aura de soldat. Elle le vit se passer la main dans les cheveux qu'il ramena en arrière dans un geste qu'elle suivit des yeux. Il était si séduisant ainsi relâché et trempé. Elle rougit presque en le dévisageant. Itachi se trouvait ici en terrain inconnu, n'ayant jamais partagé une quelconque tendresse avec qui que ce soit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'invita à se tourner, il écarta les jambes et l'invita à se placer entre elles. Ino se laissa faire avec délectation et joie. Se sentant enfin à sa place elle se détendit et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et ils profitèrent tous deux de la simplicité et pourtant de la profondeur de ce moment.

Nul ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à somnoler et profiter du moment sans réfléchir ni à l'avenir, ni à ce qu'il se passait dehors. Mais lorsque Itachi ouvrit les yeux due à un bruit extérieur, l'eau était déjà tiède. Ses yeux étaient rouge et perçaient le mur devant lui, à la recherche d'une présence. C'est alors qu'il le sentit, son partenaire arrivait, il se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là.Il secoua la jeune femme toujours posée contre son corps en lui intimant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le regarda avec un regard embué de ses yeux d'un bleu profond il sentit le même pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et pourtant il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle avec un regard toujours fatigué mais curieux.  
\- Kisame arrive. Déclara t-il simplement.

Il la sentit se tendre soudainement à cette déclaration et s'écarter imperceptiblement de lui.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda t-elle avec une attitude sérieuse, elle était redevenue la Kunoichi de Konoha prisonnière du grand ennemi.

\- Il ne sait pas que tu es réveillée, nous allons faire comme si tu étais toujours en convalescence.

Elle se leva et il fit mine de ne pas réagir à son corps exposé de nouveau à ses yeux qui lui faisait le même effet que la première fois qu'il eut posé ses yeux dessus. Il vit ses mains toujours liées et il eut envie de les retirer par réflexe, mais se retint sachant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Un nouveau son lui fit relever la tête et s'empresser de tout mettre en place. Une fois séchés et revenu dans la pièce qu'ils avaient occupés il lui désigna un futon dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Installe toi et tâche d'avoir l'air souffrante.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et alors qu'elle s'installait il la héla une dernière fois.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'aller négocier avec les services secrets de Konoha.

Ino s'immobilisa à ces mots qu'elle crut mal entendre.

\- Comment ? Demanda t-elle incertaine.  
\- J'ai proposé à ton village de te récupérer en échange d'informations importantes pour moi.

Itachi ne savait pourquoi il lui donnait une information aussi précieuse et sensible mais il souhaitait qu'elle l'apprenne de lui. Ino quand à elle se sentait tiraillée, elle était soulagée de savoir que son village savait qu'elle était en vie, et à la fois se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une valeur d'échange auprès du renégat la dérangeait profondément dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse, qu'elle se retint bien de lui transmettre. Se sentant incapable de le regarder elle s'enveloppa juste de la cape qui était le seul tissus à couvrir son corps et s'installa sous la couverture du futon qu'elle monta jusqu'à son nez et tâcha de respirer avec lenteur. Entourée de l'odeur de son amant cela lui fut compliqué, elle se retrouva assaillit des images de leur moment intime et de son corps tout près d'elle. Elle l'entendit bouger et un froissement de tissus lui indiqua qu'il s'habillait quelques minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre à grand fracas.

\- Tu vas être ravis ! S'exclama la voix rauque et éraillée de l'homme-requin.

Itachi qui observait les flammes crépiter tourna à peine le regard vers lui dans un geste qu'il voulait naturel de sa part.

\- Tu as eut ce que je voulais ? Demanda t-il d'une voix posée et froide qui fit frissonner Ino.

\- Et même mieux ! Apparemment notre prisonnière est très importante auprès de l'Hokage, ce qui m'a permis de négocier toutes les informations qui t'intéressaient. Acclama t-il dans un grand fracas de joie réjouis.

Itachi tourna son regard vers lui et hocha simplement la tête.

\- Quand se passera l'échange ?

\- Au lever du jour. A la frontière du pays des sables.

Itachi tiqua mais se retint bien de faire tout commentaire.

\- Bien, prépare toi. Suna est un allié de choix de Konoha il y a des chances que ce soit un piège.

Kisame ricana dans un rire lugubre qui donna envie à Ino de le faire taire, elle garda néanmoins sa respirations calme et profonde.

\- Tu me connais, partenaire. Je serais tout autant ravie d'avoir un peu d'action !

\- Tenons-nous en au plan. Je te rejoins d'ici 15 minutes au croisement de la forêt.

Itachi tentait de ménager ses humeurs et de paraître serein et sûr de lui, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait intégré l'Akatsuki. Son compagnon d'arme jeta un coup d'œil vers la masse informe de leur prisonnière puis haussa les épaules avant de s'en aller. Itachi attendit de ne plus l'entendre du tout avant de s'approcher du futon.  
Ino se tourna sur le dos et le regarda au-dessus d'elle droit dans les yeux. Ni haine, ni colère. Itachi ne sut que lire dans son regard et eut envie de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

\- Tu seras bientôt rentrée. Dit-il dans une vaine tentative de la… rassurer ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Ino hocha simplement la tête. Elle était confuse, partagée entre la crainte de ce qui l'attendait, de la tournure des événements. Heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Et en même temps un goût amer se dessinait. Elle n'avait pas eut assez de temps, ils en avaient trop peu eu. Alors qu'elle comprenait où ces pensées l'emmenait elle se reprit et se gronda mentalement. Elle se sentit soulever de terre par le bras, avant qu'Itachi ne lui tende des vêtements basiques de ninja d'une couleur vert feuille.

\- Nous avons peu de temps, hâtons-nous. Ne fait que ce que je te dis de faire, ne dis rien, n'essais rien. Il appuya sur ce dernier. Et tout devrait bien se passer.

Elle voulut protester mais se résigna. Elle enfila les vêtements et alors qu'elle remettait son bandeau en place fini par lui répondre sur un ton de défi.

\- Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance, à toi et à ton ami ?

Itachi tiqua, autant sur le ton que sur la phrase.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mon ami, nous ne faisons que servir des intérêts communs. Je te demande explicitement de me faire confiance, je veux juste mes informations.

Il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'il tuerait Kisame s'il devenait un danger. Ino le regarda avec suspicion avant de souffler de manière bruyante. Elle acceptait le deal bien que peu convaincue. Dans un réflexe qu'elle avait depuis toujours elle remonta ses cheveux longs dans une queue de cheval haute laisse une unique mèche devant ses yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucun élastique afin de les attacher. Sans y réfléchir Itachi détacha ses propres cheveux et lui tendit le sien. Elle le regarda avec surprise mais prit tout de même l'élastique qu'il lui tendait. Itachi récupéra sa cape et s'enroula dedans envahis d'effluves de la jeune femme.  
Il se reprit et annonça d'une voix ferme et professionnelle.

\- Allons-y.

Ils n'avaient que quelques heures pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous situé à 20km de là. La frontière était un point sensible et contrôlé. Kisame ricana et fit une remarque désobligeante face à leur prisonnière simplement menottée, portant des habits couvrant bien plus que ce qu'il avait put voir la dernière fois. Ino se mordit la langue avant de l'insulter ainsi que tous ses ancêtres sur les dix dernières générations. Itachi quand à lui se retint de lui trancher la gorge à l'aide du kunai dans sa manche droite, ce serait facile. Mais il avait besoin de lui pour ce soir alors il n'en fit rien. Ils se déplaçaient en silence, telles des ombres entre les arbres, le vent balayant les capes et les visages. Ino fit tout pour maintenir le rythme infernal de ces soldats surentraînés alors que tout son corps était rouillé de convalescence. Itachi ralentit imperceptiblement le rythme et vérifiait souvent le battement cardiaque ainsi que le souffle de la en s'abstenant de toutes paroles devant Kisame. Il s'arrêtèrent à seulement 5 kilomètres du point de rendez-vous près d'une source d'eau.

\- Je vais en reconnaissance histoire de prévenir s'ils ont posé des pièges. Déclara l'être à la peau bleu pâle.

Itachi acquiesça de la tête dans un geste léger et le regarda disparaîtra. Il s'approcha de la jeune blonde en train de recueillir un peu d'eau entre ses mains afin de s'abreuver. Dans ces moments-là, rare étaient ceux qui trouvait les bons mots, et nombreux ceux qui se plantaient avec talent. Cependant, avant même d'avoir put formuler en pensée ce qu'il souhaitait dire, Ino prit la parole, sans le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement.

\- Merci.

Sa voix était si basse et tournée vers le sol qu'il crut l'imaginer dans un premier temps. Comment pouvait-elle le remercier ? En quoi devait-elle le remercier ? D'avoir fait d'elle une prisonnière ? De l'avoir traitée si lâchement comme tous ceux qu'il haïssait pour leurs comportements.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Déclara t-il d'une manière froide presque menaçante qu'il ne put contrôler.

Ino hocha simplement les épaules et se leva doucement en lui répondant.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer. Tu aurais put me faire du mal.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Oh par pitié ! S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Je t'ai limite supplié. Nous étions deux là-dedans.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir laissé beaucoup de choix. Répondit-il d'une voix sombre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et pourtant j'en ai fait un ! Répondit-elle cette fois-ci avec colère.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, Itachi médita ces paroles tout en revivant chaque moment, chaque caresse, chaque touché. Peut-être, effectivement, avaient-ils partagés quelque chose plutôt que de lui avoir prit. Ino soupira et lui fit alors face, ses prunelles braqués sur son regard à lui.

\- Tu es l'ennemi. Je le sais. Je ne trahirais pas mon village. Pour autant, je ne souhaite pas oublié ce qui a put arriver… avec toi. Elle déglutit, consciente de l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Dirigé uniquement par ses instincts et ses envies comme il se l'était peu permis au cour de sa vie, Itachi avança un bras tendu vers la jeune femme qui n'osa pas bouger. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa pommette avant de se glisser vers son lobe d'oreille dans un mouvement léger. Ino ferma les yeux, des frissons lui parcourant le corps, à la recherche de plus.  
Un bruit à quelques kilomètres de là les fit sursauter tous les deux, il était rare de surprendre des ninjas aussi entraînés. Se retirant avec vitesse, Itachi reprit contenance. Kisame apparut en leur lançant un regard curieux.

\- Aucun piège à signaler. Néanmoins je préfère prendre nos précautions. Je resterais ici avec la kunoichi pendant que tu négocies les termes de l'échange.

Itachi tilta sur ce plan et voulu le dégager d'un simple mouvement agacé. Mais il se résolut à ne rien laisser paraître. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ino qui fixait Kisame le visage pincé.

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je te ferais signe quand tu pourras nous rejoindre.

Avec un dernier regard pour sa prisonnière il s'élança, le visage caché dans sa cape.

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta à ce qu'il savait être la frontière. A quelques kilomètres de là, l'étendu du désert typique de Suna était visible, prenant la place de la végétation. A l'aide de son sharingan il put identifier les agents de Konoha ainsi que ceux cachés qui couvraient leurs arrières. Il arriva en faisant du bruit afin de signifier sa présence à ceux qui l'attendait. Majoritairement des membres de l'anbu, les service secrets de Konoha.

\- Où est Yamanaka ?

Le ton ainsi que le nom prononcé par le ninja masqué agaça Itachi sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser. Il se contenta de le fixer calmement à travers son sharingan. L'agent tourna légèrement la tête vers son partenaire à sa droite et fit un léger mouvement afin de l'inciter. Celui-ci se téléporta avant de revenir à la même place avec un rouleau entre les mains cette fois-ci.

\- Voilà les informations demandées.

Itachi en déchiffra une partie grâce à son acuité visuelle et acquiesça simplement en guise d'acceptation. Il envoya une de ses techniques qui prit la forme d'un corbeau pour inviter Kisame à le rejoindre avec leur prisonnière.

Ino quand à elle n'en menait pas large, après le silence donné en réponse à sa confession, elle s'efforça de se concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent et sur sa volonté de rentrer dans son village, chez elle. C'est là qu'était sa place. Elle parcourut les alentours des yeux à la recherche du moindre indice qu'aurait put envoyer le détenteur du Sharingan, tout en restant sur ses gardes face au criminel à ses côtés.

\- Que se passe t-il avec Uchiwa ? Demanda une voix froide.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Répondit Ino avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Ne jouez pas les idiotes.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Peu importe. N'en espérez rien. Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture de plus de Konoha, destinée à mourir sous les ordres d'hommes cupides.

Ino se mordit la langue afin de se retenir de lui rendre ses paroles. Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors que la kunoichi tentait de se calmer. Un corbeau simple noir vint se poser à quelques mètres de là. Il aurait put passer inaperçu s'il n'avait pas eu des reflets rouge dans les yeux.

\- En route. Et ne me faites pas faux-bond, ils n'ont pas précisés que nous devions te rendre en bon état.

Grognant pour toute réponse, en ayant assez de cet horrible homme lui tapant sur le système, Ino le suivit à travers les arbres avant de s'arrêter face à des agents de l'anbu. A leur vision elle sentit son cœur s'emballer ainsi que son souffle s'accélérer. La maison était à porté de main. Si seulement… elle tourna la tête vers Itachi qui lui rendit son regard.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de formuler une pensée, un flash aveugla Ino alors qu'une chaleur infernal explosait autour d'elle en la rendant sourde. Elle eut juste le temps de se sentir soulever de terre et de sentir ce même parfum d'orage avant de perdre connaissance.

Un bip lui tapait sur le système, strident, régulier, il explosait dans ses tempes à chaque seconde. Des bruits de pas autour d'elle, un plafond blanc se dessina dans le flou entre ses cils alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Des bribes de voix autour d'elle sans jamais en comprend un mot. Elle discerna un flash rose qui la réconforta l'espace d'un instant, elle savait à qui cette couleur appartenait. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la voix de cette personne en particulier.

\- ...no ? Tu… m'entendre ? Demanda la voix dans une phrase hachée entre les ultrason se diffusant dans ses tympans.

Elle hocha la tête avec difficulté et vit son amie de toujours sourire de soulagement.  
Une fois son monde stabilisé, la patiente tenta de se lever en position assise avant d'être aidée par son amie médecin.

\- Que … Sa voix était rocailleuse. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha. Les anbus t'ont ramenée et je t'ai soignée. Tu n'avais que des blessures mineures, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité désormais. L'encouragea t-elle avec entrain et bienveillance.

Ino regarda son amie pleine de confiance avant de demander.

\- Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ?  
\- Je n'en sait pas plus que ça, j'ai entendu l'Hokage dire qu'un piège avait été tendu par l'Akatsuki et qu'ils ont juste eu le temps de te récupérer avant de filer sans perdre d'hommes.

Ino fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, incertaine de ce que cela impliquait ou non.

\- Ino, je dois te poser une question en tant que médecin. Et amie.

Un silence régna dans la pièce, la patiente lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- T'as t-on… fait du mal ? Intimement ?

Comprenant la question de son amie, Ino sentis un poids s'abattre sur elle. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment transmettre ce qui avait semblé impossible et surréaliste même pour elle ? En tout cas elle était sûr d'une chose, ils avaient été deux à le désirer.

\- Non. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Bien, je suis rassurée. Tu pourras sortir demain, tu n'auras qu'un suivi psychologique histoire de s'assurer que tout aille bien. Je suis heureuse de ton retour. La rose lui sourit avec gentillesse et sincère amitié.

Ino tenta de lui rendre son sourire avec tout autant d'entrain tout en se sentant étrange. Comme si quelque chose manquait, comme si elle avait manqué quelque chose. Son amie la laissa se reposer et elle se torturait l'esprit toute la nuit à tenter de comprendre les événements qui avait précédés sa perte de connaissance. Le lendemain elle put quitter l'hôpital, elle marcha dans les rues de Konoha qui lui parurent tout à la fois communes et nouvelles. Ou bien peut-être était-ce elle qui avait changé. La nuit suivante dans son appartement fut tout aussi longue, concentrée qu'elle était sur tenter de comprendre tout ce bazar. Elle n'avait que des yeux rouges en tête, les siens. Abattus et fatiguée elle fut conviée au bureau de l'Hokage afin de faire son rapport. Elle resta aussi évasive que possible et sauta la partie qui ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle salua son chef d'Etat et en sortant du bâtiment croisa Sakura. Se faisant la plus discrète possible elle écouta le rapport de celle-ci quand à son encontre.

\- … pas plus. Elle semble en pleine forme et n'a subit aucun gros dommage moral ou physique. Cependant un détail est étrange, nous l'avons retrouvée dans la cape du fugitif Itachi Uchiwa. Nous ne savons pas en quelles circonstances mais nous avons ouvert une enquête pour tenter d'en comprendre la provenance.  
\- Où se trouve cette cape actuellement ?  
\- En sécurité, dans la salle des pièces à convictions.

N'ayant besoin de plus et surtout voyant arriver des ninjas à l'autre bout du couloir, Ino passa son chemin avec un but bien précis en tête. Il lui fallait cette cape, elle était sienne.  
Elle tenta d'avoir l'air naturelle lorsqu'elle infiltra le bâtiment, tout passait mieux lorsqu'on avait l'air d'être innocent. Elle trouva vite son objectif et s'exfiltra sans un bruit, le cœur battant la chamade. Sans s'arrêter ou faire une pause elle arriva chez elle, essoufflée par son cœur prêt à exploser. Elle le déballa de son sac et cette même odeur la submergea. L'orage.

Elle l'inspira profondément et sentit tout son corps s'apaiser dans un gémissement qu'elle ne put maîtriser. Ino s'effondra sur son lit et serra la cape contre elle, les yeux fermés elle se laissa happer par son musc et les souvenirs s'en dégageant. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublié.  
En glissant sa main le long du tissus elle en découvrit une irrégularité et tira sur les fils du tissu pour en dégager un petit papier. Les mains tremblantes elle le déplia. Ses yeux lurent à toute vitesse les quelques mots griffonnés dessus et elle se sentit perdre pied. Cette nuit-là enfin, elle s'endormit avec une sincère émotion de bien-être peint sur le visage.  
Ce qui n'échappa pas au corbeau appuyé sur un toit juste en face de sa fenêtre, qui s'envola dans un croassement.

**Author's Note:**

> On y est ! Merci à toi qui a lu ce One-Shot dans son intégralité !  
> Il a beaucoup compté pour moi durant son écriture, j'en suis contente.  
> Je sais que je ne respecte ni strictement l'histoire, ni les pouvoirs mais je souhaitais pouvoir jouer tranquillement avec ces deux personnages.  
> Il y a des années de ça j'ai rêvé d'Ino enchaînée et terriblement sexy face à un Itachi prédateur et diablement désirant. J'ai donc gardé cette idée jusqu'à me sentir prête à la mettre sur papier.  
> Un infini merci à Sweet-Sakura qui a été la meilleure bêta-reader que je n'aurais jamais crut avoir ! Sans elle l'histoire n'aurait pas été de cette qualité.  
> A très bientôt je l'espère.
> 
> NyuAka


End file.
